


dynamax energy

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Soft Vore, Vore, abusing canon mechanics in weird ways, raihan gets dynamaxed by accident, slight crushing, unwilling prey, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wild area was vast, filled with dens. Dynamaxed pokemon rest in said dens, coming alive whenever you interact with them. An epic fight, and lots of rewards for completing them? It was the perfect spot for training.And that’s where the top gym leader and the Galar champion decided to train for the day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	dynamax energy

**Author's Note:**

> if no one else is gonna write the kbdn vore i want i guess i have to do it myself
> 
> this isnt quality, ive been working on this on and off for weeks now and i finally have the balls to put it out there. i usually just keep vore fics like this private and only share em with a couple of friends but its better that i do something with this rather then let it rot in my files i guess

The wild area was vast, filled with dens. Dynamaxed pokemon rest in said dens, coming alive whenever you interact with them. An epic fight, and lots of rewards for completing them? It was the perfect spot for training. 

And that’s where the top gym leader and the Galar champion decided to train for the day.

It was still decently early in the morning. The sun was still rising, and soft dew littered the grass and leaves. They both walked around the area that they were in, one surrounded by a few trees and a giant lake a few steps away. The dens around them had bright beams of red light piercing through the sky, indicating that a Dynamax Pokemon lay within them. Other dens however were completely empty. 

Raihan spotted a den that had an oddly colored beam from the rest. Usually the beams of light were red in color, but this one was purple. Dark clouds swirled around the light, kinda like the ones that would swirl around a pokemon’s head when it was dynamaxed. It was peculiar, and the dragon tamer wanted to investigate.

“Hey, I think I found a gigantamax raid here!” Raihan shouted, alerting his rival. 

No response. He spun around, spotting a very stupid looking Leon who was busy peering inside an empty den. And of course, he was ignored by the airheaded man. He seemed obviously invested in this empty den for some reason, using his arm to reach inside.

Raihan sighed, walking over to him. The gym leader poked him on the shoulder, immediately making him jump. 

“Ah, Raihan! I found a spare wishing piece in this empty den!” He grinned pridefully, holding it out in his hand to show off.

The man just rolled his eyes. “You’re really picking up stuff out of dens? I’d never think you’d become that cheap, mate.”

“Hey! You’d do the same thing.” Leon retorted, before shoving it in his pocket. “Anyways, what did you want me to see?”

Raihan beckoned him over, showing the champion the den he discovered. The light gave a soft glow around them as they stared at the sight before them.

“I think a gigantamax pokemon might rest here. I haven’t looked inside yet, though.” Raihan brought his fingers to touch the smooth rock lining the den. As soon as his fingers touched the lining, it immediately reacted with his hand. Purple steam began clouding around his digits, now forming around his arm.

A slight gasp and he was quickly cut off as the light attacked his Dynamax band. It swirled around, seeping inside. Raihan yelled out a warning to Leon, who quickly backed away in shock. 

The band started to let out a loud hissing noise as red steam erupted from it. The purple beam that was once pouring out of the raid den was now being absorbed inside Raihan’s Dynamax band? What the hell?

Eventually, the power was too much for the poor band to handle. Raihan couldn’t do anything but watch as the Dynamax energy engulfed him, surrounding him in a bright white light. He shot up quickly in height, just like when you’d Dynamax a pokemon. 

Raihan now loomed over Leon. A soft red glow emitted off his skin and clothes, crimson clouds circling around his legs. At first, he was shocked at his sudden growth. He peered around, looking at his surroundings. It was like he was a kid hovering over some kind of toy set. Everything around him was scaled-down, even the trees that once soared over them.

Actually, he towered over everything in the wild area in general. The rocks, the trees, everything. He didn’t know _exactly_ how tall he was but it was definitely no size to scoff at. Though, his poor Dynamax band was broken. It shredded during his growth, now just fabric and glass on the ground beneath him. That was gonna be costly to replace. Well, thankfully at least the rest of his clothes stayed with him. Letting his gaze trail further down, he spotted his rival who stood below him in his shadow, stunned. 

Oh, he could have some fun with this. 

”Well are we going to continue our training, champ?” Raihan chuckled, looking down at Leon. His own voice was a _lot_ louder than he expected, catching him off guard for a moment. It only made him grin, though. He didn't know how good it felt to be this huge. Do Pokemon feel like this when they Dynamax too?

Leon’s mouth was basically agape, looking up at his now-massive rival. He loomed over him, arms crossed and a giant grin on his face. Was this some sort of joke? He didn't know the Dynamax phenomenon even worked on humans! 

”You're kidding, right? We need to fix this before people see!” The champion exclaimed, taking a step back. He was _huge_. Raihan had to be at least 50 feet over him. Maybe even more, actually. He was standing way above the rocks and trees in the area they were in, and you had to slightly squint to even make out his face in the clouds.

The dragon gym leader smirked, shaking his head. ”Nope. You wanted to train, so we’re training here.” With this, he lifted up his foot, bringing it over Leon. The champion couldn’t even react in time. He gently rolled the tip of his shoe over him, pinning him down to the ground. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Surprisingly, he didn't die from the weight being put on top of him. It didn't even hurt, it was just uncomfortable. Possibly the Dynamax energy made it so he couldn’t be crushed? Honestly, he didn’t know. At least he wasn’t dead due to Raihan’s recklessness, eh?

He squirmed, trying to free himself from under the man's shoe. ”No! This isn't funny Raihan!” Leon shouted, his pride cracking. ”Let me go!”

Raihan ignored him, humming. ”What should we do?” He pondered out loud, his foot still pinning the poor man down. He twisted it around, grinding the champion into the hard earth. He let his mind wander, thinking of different things he could do. He didn't want to kill Leon, or even injure him. He just wanted to have some fun-- and a bit of revenge, too-- for all the times Leon humiliated him on live TV, and all the times he swept his entire team. 

Suddenly, a loud gurgle was heard erupting from his stomach. The gym leader immediately brought a hand to it, huffing. He was _starving_. They were originally supposed to eat breakfast before they went training but Leon, of course, refused, saying how they could eat after they were finished. Looking down at the champion in his tiny state, he smirked. An idea popped into his head. _Oh, this would be fun._

He lifted his shoe back up off of him. For a second, Leon actually stuck to it, before falling back onto the ground with a thud. Raihan leaned over, easily plucking him off the ground.

Leon was grabbed by the cape, easily lifted high into the air. He was dangled in front of his rival's giant face. Raihan wore a smug toothy grin, clearly enjoying his new height. 

”Y’know how I asked if we could stop somewhere to eat before we left, but you said we’d eat later?” Raihan taunted, bringing his free hand to rest his face on. ”Well, I’m still really hungry. I think I deserve to indulge a little.~”

”H-Hey! No! You are not eating me!” Leon shrieked, thrashing around. ”You’re gonna kill me!”

Raihan smiled, licking his lips in anticipation. ”Aww, I'll be gentle with you. I wouldn't wanna hurt the unbeatable champion.” 

Leon’s angry comeback was cut off quickly by Raihan leaning in, letting his tongue slip out. It trailed against the champion’s tiny body, slowly coating him in saliva. The gym leader pulled away, a soft hum escaping his lips. All Leon could do was sputter, using his hands to wipe the drool off his face. 

“Alright, you had your fun. Let me go.” Leon frowned, shaking the slick off his hands as he wiped it away. 

“Had my fun? I'm only just getting started.” He smirked. Without a second thought, he shoved Leon headfirst in his mouth. 

The tiny champion immediately started flailing around, his legs kicking. Raihan slightly panicked, pushing him in further with his free hand before he got kicked in the face. 

Leon was shoved into his maw, his tongue immediately going to work. It kneaded at the poor tiny man, covering him in even more saliva. Soft moans and hums erupted from the back of Raihan’s throat, clearly indicating he was enjoying this. All the tiny champ could do was squirm around, disgust and fear motivating him. Being tossed around and tasted for what seemed like hours. At least he wasn’t chewing. He already knew Raihan had sharp fangs, and now he was up close and personal with them. Just the thought of them biting down... It made him shudder. He tried his best to scramble away from the row of teeth whenever he was moved around by the pink muscle beneath him. 

Leon was now shoved back out between his lips, fresh air hitting him like a wave. He let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, now panting.

He was held there, before a voice around him spoke, muffled due to the intrusion — Well, Leon was the intrusion — in his mouth. 

“Have a nice trip down, champ.”

Then, the muscles flexed around him. A sickening _gulp_ was heard as his legs were dragged down into Raihan’s throat. His entire body was back into his mouth, the hot breath around him being mixed with the cool air he just experienced giving him goosebumps. Leon yelped, taken by surprise. He couldn’t free himself no matter how much he thrashed and squirmed around. 

Another gulp around him and his upper body were sucked down. Now he was completely trapped. The gullet around him was crushing him, pulling him down with every swallow. It was so tight, he couldn’t even move much. All he could do was yell at his captor, begging him to let him go. 

Of course, Raihan had other plans for the tiny champion.

One last rough swallow and he was gone. Raihan let out a breath, satisfied with himself. Due to the tiny man’s size, he made an extremely noticeable bulge im his throat. He could feel Leon travel down his body, squirming all the way down. The dynamaxed man traced the path Leon made with his finger, dragging down his chest until he felt him plop down into his stomach. 

Ooh, and he was definitely a fighter.

Raihan felt every movement from inside. Muffled pleads were heard along with the movement, begging him to let him go. Leon did _not_ know when to give up, huh? The gym leader brought his hand to his stomach, poking where he felt Leon squirming. 

“Mm, thanks for letting me indulge a little bit, champ.” Raihan taunted from the outside, giving his stomach a soft pat. This only caused more struggling and more muffled screaming from the inside. All Raihan could do was chuckle at his efforts, licking his lips.

Leon was trapped. It was humid, dark and constricting as hell. There wasn’t much room to squirm, and every single time he would move — even slightly— the textured walls around him would tighten, soft groans around him. At least he wasn’t being digested, right? 

He hoped Leon would forgive him for his indulgence. The dragon tamer looked up at the sky, the red clouds still spiraling above him. Strange, the Dynamax seemed to be lasting a lot longer than it usually does. Not that he was complaining though. The more time he had like this, the more time he had to enjoy his snack.

He took this time to sit down, back leaning against a large tree. It cracked slightly underneath his weight but stayed sturdy. He brought a hand to rest on his stomach, rubbing away as soft gurgles were heard throughout the wild area. 

Oh yeah, Leon would never forgive him for this. 


End file.
